


Fight Me, Fuck Me

by Jasker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Paddling, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, hair pulling and choking and scratching and biting u know, just a variety of nasty things lol, they fight at the beginning and uhh.. its just kinda rough throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/pseuds/Jasker
Summary: Jasper seemed to get on Pearl's nerves at least a little most days, but being left alone to house-sit with her on a hot summer day while everyone else skipped off for a camping trip had tensions higher than usual.





	Fight Me, Fuck Me

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap._

Each quiet click of Jasper’s claws against her tablet was an assault to Pearl’s ears. Jasper snorted and huffed at whatever game she had and picked at the edges of the plastic case when she wasn’t in the middle of playing. She was always just so _noisy_. It was like she had to make her presence known in any possible way at every given opportunity. 

Normally Pearl could try to ignore it but she had already settled in on one side of the couch to do some quiet reading, which meant she wasn’t making any noise of her own to drown it out. And maybe it aggravated her so much more because everyone else was out having fun on a camping trip and she was stuck house-sitting, or maybe because it was stiflingly hot and humid that day and their only fan was pointed right at Jasper. Sure, gems couldn’t get heatstroke or anything like that, but excessive heat was still uncomfortable. 

Either way, stubbornness won over logic and Pearl refused to leave the house to cool off in her room. There was no way she would let Jasper hog the whole living room for herself. 

So naturally, the only solution was to cluck her tongue and stretch her legs even further onto the couch to claim more space as her own. The clacking of nails stopped for a moment and she saw Jasper glance at her out of the corner of her eye. Then it started up again, but decidedly louder.

Pearl gave an indignant scoff and glared at Jasper over her book. Jasper’s eyes stayed glued to her screen, but the corners of her mouth twitched up in a tiny smirk. 

“Jasper.”

“What?”

“You’re nails are noisy. Can you _please_ try to keep them a little more quiet?”

“But they’re part of who I am. Aren’t I supposed to just ‘be whoever I am’?” Jaspers grin widened and she wiggled her fingers pointedly.

“ _Jasper_.”

She chuckled and shifted them short with a shimmer of light. “Fine, there.”

“Thank you.”

Silence fell on them again, this time without the obnoxious click of claws on glass and plastic. Pearl stuffed her nose back into her book, but found herself reading back over the same line over and over. Still couldn’t focus. Jasper had her boots off, her legs spread unnecessarily wide, and one leg bounced up and down over and over. It didn’t make any noise and it didn’t even move the couch, but for some reason it made Pearl want to scream.

“Do you ever hold still for just two minutes?” Pearl snapped as she threw her book onto the table and crossed her arms.

Jasper looked over in genuine surprise then frowned at Pearl. “Are you ever not annoyed by every stupid little thing I do?” she spat.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pearl promptly stood and went to the fan to turn it toward the center of the couch. “Maybe if you tried being considerate of others and didn’t take all the fan for yourself on such a hot day I wouldn’t have been so irritated in the first place.” 

“Hey, now it’s only pointing at you!”

Jasper stood up to her full height, marched over to the fan, snatched it from Pearl’s hands and slammed it back down to direct it at herself. She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, the hint of a snarl at her lips. A challenge. 

Pearl felt a surge of adrenaline course through her veins and ripped her jacket off in an equal display of aggression. “You think you’re tough? You think you scare me? I’ve stood up to the _Diamonds_ , I’ve taken on a royal guard of quartzes twice your size, you’re no threat to me,” she said, jabbing her finger into Jasper’s chest.

The moment her thin finger made contact with Jasper’s sternum, Pearl knew she had made a mistake. Technically she _had_ taken on the Diamonds and said royal guard, but quite frankly neither had ended very well for her. And Jasper was indeed, _very_ big. How had Pearl never realized how big Jasper was until her head was craned to meet a cutting gaze two feet above her own? 

Jasper slapped Pearl’s hand away and bared her fangs. “Don’t start something you’ll regret,” she growled. 

Pearl knew she should back down and let it go, but the tension and frustration of the day fueled her and she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Oh,” she laughed, flicking her hair back. “Trust me, I won’t regret kicking your sorry-"

A flash of light and sharp, re-shifted claws coming toward her face made Pearl leap back and do a quick pivot to gain her bearings. A fiery red fist came at her this time, but Pearl springboarded off Jasper’s arm and flipped behind her, giving a swift kick to the backs of her knees.

Jasper did not stumble as Pearl hoped she would, but instead used the momentum of her fall to crouch low to the floor, twist around, and lunge at Pearl with a roar. It was a horrible idea to turn her back to Jasper, she knew, but flight instinct took over and Pearl turned and sprinted for the temple door. 

Within seconds she felt a massive weight tackle her to the ground and they both slid out of the living area onto the temple’s tile floor. Pearl flung her arms around behind her, trying to hit whatever she could reach. She landed a few smacks against solid muscle, presumably Jasper’s arms, before one of her wrists was twisted around and pinned against her back with an iron grip.

Jasper leaned heavy onto the arm she’d caught with a sinister laugh and braced her other hand on the floor by Pearl’s shoulder. “I told you. Don’t start something you’ll regret.” 

All the weight on her back made it hard to breathe and near impossible to move, but Pearl managed to turn her head and look back at her captor. Smug. That crooked cat-like grin and those narrow slitted yellow eyes. She thought she’d won.

Pearl wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. “And I told _you_ , I wouldn’t regret kicking your sorry behind.” As quick as a viper striking its prey, she whipped head forward and sank her teeth into Jasper’s hand as hard as she could. 

Jasper yelped and ripped her hand away, the confident grin wiped from her face. In her shock, Jasper’s grip on Pearl’s wrist loosened just enough for Pearl to wrench her trapped arm free. She scrambled out from under Jasper and aimed a hard kick at her chest, but Jasper reached forward at the same time and took the hit square in the throat instead. 

A choked wheeze escaped Jasper’s lungs and she fell back with a hand clutched to her neck. It made Pearl wince and recoil for half a second—she never meant to go _that_ far. At the same time Jasper was a formidable opponent and she couldn’t let any opportunities pass. She leapt onto her feet, stood right over top of Jasper, and stared her down. 

There was a strange look on Jasper’s face, almost like hurt or betrayal. Her eyes watered and she clutched her throat, making awkward gasps as she tried to regulate her breathing. Pearl realized with a twinge of guilt that having the wind knocked out of her was probably much more uncomfortable without a nose to help her get it back. Some small, instinctive part of her wanted to lean down and ask Jasper if she was okay, to wipe away the tears and pull her up. 

No, she couldn’t back down now. This was all Jasper’s fault after all. If only she’d just shared the fan, Pearl never would have gotten so irritated in the first place. All this meant was that Jasper would have to take her more seriously. 

“Well then,” Pearl simpered as she lightly pressed a foot to Jasper’s shoulder. “Look who’s got regrets now.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the arrogant little line she’d said to add insult to injury or brazenly flaunting her dominance by stepping on her, but something about it all made Jasper snap. A raspy, guttural yell tore through the air and Pearl’s body was snatched out from under her and slammed into the tile floor. The back of her head hit the hard stone with a sickening crack and made her vision swim. Both her arms felt impossibly heavy, splayed out on either side of her, and her left calf throbbed with a dull pain. Jasper must have caught her there. 

“Jas-”

“ _You can’t hold me down._ ”

Her voice was hoarse and strained, but so full of venom that it sent a chill down Pearl’s spine. A low growl resonated deep in Jasper’s chest despite her breath still coming rough. Pearl blinked several times to clear her vision and finally saw Jasper’s face clearly. 

Everything about her expression should have screamed to Pearl that she was in danger, but for some reason it didn’t. Her pupils were pinprick thin, charcoal black almost completely consumed by sun speckled gold. Wild hair fell over her face and tumbled around them, blocking everything else from view. Powerful, broad shoulders towered over Pearl and sharp fangs were bared and ready to bite, to sink into Pearl’s skin in retaliation for what had been done to her. 

And Pearl realized with a deep tug low in her abdomen that those menacing, clawed hands were what was making her arms so heavy, holding her down. Her heart thundered in her chest and she cursed herself for it, but the threat did not make her afraid as it should. It excited her. 

Deep down, Pearl knew the reason Jasper irritated her so much and she couldn’t just ignore her and move on was not because of anything Jasper did. She knew it, and in this moment, caught face-to-face with what she’d avoided and denied for so long, she knew she was out of options. 

Jasper was just so _big_.

With a deep breath and one more internal affirmation, yes, she was really going to do it, Pearl softened her eyes and relaxed her jaw. She tilted her head to expose more neck and drew her lips into an inviting smile. Her pulse still raced and her stomach was tied up in knots, but she tried to look as casual as ever. Pearl knew what _she_ wanted, but there was still no telling how Jasper would react. 

“Hold you down? I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, sweet and smooth as honey. She quirked an eyebrow and continued. “Not unless you asked me to.” 

Jasper stayed fixed in place, her lips closing into a frown. She didn’t seem very inclined to prompt Pearl for more information just yet. 

So, with the utmost care, Pearl inched her leg across the floor until it met Jasper’s. Just a simple touch of her thigh to Jasper’s knee. No reaction. Jasper remained unmoving, the hard glare still set in her features. Pearl continued, sliding her leg further and further up, watching intently for any kind of response. 

Finally, when her shin pressed against the inside of Jasper’s thigh, she got something. Jasper’s eyes flitted down, then to the side, and she let out a little puff of air. 

“Don’t do that,” she murmured, still refusing to look Pearl in the eyes.

Pearl paused, but left her leg in place. She had to at least make Jasper acknowledge it. If she got fully rejected then she could swallow her pride, admit defeat, and try to move on from her. 

“Do what?” 

Jasper looked back at her, unimpressed. 

“Pretend to like me to get out of a fight.” She sighed and lightened her press on Pearl’s arms. “You can just tell me to let go if you wanna be done, I’m not an animal.” 

That was _not_ the reply Pearl had expected. She stared at Jasper, trying to sort out why on Earth she would think it was some kind of act. It didn’t make any sense—Jasper was always full of confidence, why would she assume any advances weren’t sincere? In Pearl’s gap of confused silence, Jasper started to lean up and back off. 

“No!”

Pearl grabbed the straps of Jasper’s top and tried to yank her back down, but only succeeded in pulling herself up closer. She _couldn’t_ let her opportunity pass. Her mouth opened to speak, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out. 

Jasper was so close, it was impossible to focus. She could see every detail perfectly—lush dark lashes, a strong jawline, the soft arch of full lips. She could even see tiny freckles fading off the stripe on her cheek that were indiscernible from any further away. 

All of her was so flawless, so impressive, it only frustrated Pearl more. Jasper was so devastatingly attractive and exactly her type and it just wasn’t fair. 

“I’m not pretending and I’m not done. Don’t dismiss me.” Her irritation had the words tumbling out now, and the knot in her belly was tightening and she dragged herself even closer, her lips at Jasper’s ear and- “Maybe I _want_ you to be an animal with me.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Pearl was mortified. Oh, stars, what a line. But, to her disbelief, something about it actually worked. 

Jasper’s elbows buckled and she let out a shaky breath. She leaned into Pearl, the weight of her chest heavy and warm. A firm hand found the curve of Pearl’s hip, and Pearl let her thighs fall apart to welcome the press of Jasper’s waist between her legs. 

“You sure you want that?” Jasper asked. She nuzzled the side of her face against Pearl’s, her lips ghosting across Pearl’s jaw. “You want it rough, I’ll give it to you rough.”

Pearl thought she might crack right then and there. An embarrassing whimper slipped out and she wrapped her legs around Jasper tight.

“I want it,” she breathed, giving Jasper’s ear a nip. “If you hold back, I swear I’ll kick your butt for real.”

A deep chuckle rumbled in Jasper’s chest and she made a small shift in her position over Pearl. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

In less than a second, Pearl found herself flipped onto her stomach and a massive hand held her face to the ground. The sheer size and strength of Jasper’s fingers wrapped around her head made her shiver. Jasper could poof her just like that if she wanted. Instead, Pearl’s shirt was tugged close to her chest before she heard the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing. 

Then there were claws and teeth and Pearl could only cry out and dig her fingers into the floor. Fangs sank into her shoulder, then her neck, and sharp nails dragged over her hips and shredded her pants as they went. It stung and made tears well up in her eyes, but it also put a sweet ache between her thighs. Thick fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed cruelly as a hot, wet tongue dragged up her back and soothed welted skin. Hungry breaths puffed across her sweaty, overheated skin, cooling it down and making her shiver. 

“You taste even better than I thought you would.” Jasper’s lips were at her ear again and when her body rested against Pearl’s, she could feel expanses of warm, bare skin against her own. 

White-hot arousal flared in Pearl’s belly and she pushed her ass up into Jasper’s hips with a tiny groan. 

“Maybe you should hurry up and see how I taste somewhere else instead,” Pearl said as she wiggled her hips insistently. 

Jasper laughed and moved both hands to rip Pearl’s pants the rest of the way off and toss them away. Her weight disappeared for a moment and Pearl was about to complain, but she was promptly shoved onto her back again and Jasper sat just under Pearl’s hips, draping slender legs over her wide thighs. 

“Who said I’d be doing that?” she asked with a crooked grin.

Oh, stars. Pearl could see _everything_ now. Her face grew hot and she swallowed hard as her eyes raked over Jasper’s natural form. Crimson stripes stretched over a pinched waist and thick thighs, a plush layer of chub padded her stomach and hips, full breasts curved out from her chest and soft nipples flushed ever so slightly pink, and Pearl wanted nothing more than to touch it _all_. 

Jasper stared at Pearl with half-lidded eyes as she reached up and pulled her hair together at the top of her head. Her back bent in a small arch and Pearl could see the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she twirled her hair up, around, and through a loop to hold it all in place. Defined muscles shifted under her skin as she stretched her arms above her head, then let them fall back down once her hair was done. 

She gave a final little toss of her head to shake her ponytail out and raised an eyebrow at Pearl. Her cocky smile widened as she leaned forward to rub her thumbs under Pearl’s breasts, then squeeze them gently. 

“You’re cute,” she purred, coming even closer so they were nose-to-nose. 

Pearl’s breath quickened and she gripped Jasper’s shoulders tight enough to bruise, the excitement roiling hot inside and making her desperate. Her thighs were pushed up high and split wide, the warmth of Jasper’s body just inches from the sappy heat of her cunt. It was just too much, she couldn’t take it anymore. Without another moment’s hesitation, she smashed their lips together, wrapped her legs around Jasper’s hips, and ground against her to try and get some kind of friction. 

Jasper let out a little grunt of surprise but pressed right back, just as demanding. She opened her mouth against Pearl’s and slid her tongue in, exploring and claiming all that Pearl had to offer. She laved into Pearl, hot and pushy, tracing teeth and twisting around Pearl’s tongue in a messy dance. Then just as quickly as she’d come, she left, a thin strand of saliva the only thing still connecting their lips. 

A pathetic whine came from deep inside Pearl and even she couldn’t believe the sound of her own voice. Jasper gave a gentle shush and a kiss to her cheek. 

“Just hang on, okay? Just a second,” she murmured. 

She braced herself on the floor with one hand and reached the other between them, her own breath uneven now. Two thick fingers slipped into the space where their hips met and Jasper spread her plump outer lips so they rested over Pearl’s. 

Pearl was panting already when Jasper’s hands found their way to the backs of her thighs and pushed them even further up and apart. With one experimental roll of Jasper’s hips, her much larger clit rubbed right over the top Pearl’s. Pearl gasped and reached up to hold Jasper’s face, the friction finally giving her what she wanted. 

Jasper hummed, satisfied with their positions, and found a steady pace. Each thrust sent electricity up Pearl’s spine—all of Jasper was so much bigger than her, it overwhelmed Pearl in every way. Her silky smooth folds squished against Pearl’s, taking up all the space between Pearl’s thighs. The excessive wetness from both of their cunts smeared together between them, but Pearl could feel the molten slick from Jasper dripping down thick and syrupy and so much hotter than her own. Jasper’s clit had even stiffened and swelled bigger than its original size, and Pearl could swear it even nudged inside her just a bit. 

Everything was unreasonably slippery, and they made obscene wet noises each time they ground together. Pearl’s voice wavered with each breath as Jasper held her steady by the waist and rolled into her over and over, powerful muscles tensing and relaxing with her rhythm. Fluffy locks of hair tickled her chest as Jasper dipped down and circled Pearl’s nipple with her tongue, then took it into her mouth and sucked. Pearl writhed and gasped Jasper’s name as warm lips and tongue worked over her breasts, then switched to sharp, biting teeth at her ribs and stomach. 

The tension and heat was building up fast, and Pearl clawed at Jasper’s arms and dug her heels into her back, getting closer and closer. Jasper was becoming less precise, less in control, and she pushed herself back up to snap her hips forward hard. Her eyes were distant and dreamy, her brows knit together, and she rut into Pearl quick and erratic. Her breath came in short gasps and her thighs trembled, but Pearl wasn’t that close yet, she couldn’t, not yet. 

“Jasper,” Pearl warned. “Don’t you dare, I’m not-”

But it was too late and she was already coming undone above her. Jasper’s eyes fluttered closed as her head dropped low, her hips gave a few last stuttering jerks, and a soft, shaky moan escaped her lips. Pearl could feel Jasper’s cunt spasm against her own with each new wave, and a deluge of fluid gushed between them as Jasper came not once, but at least twice over. Her whole body shivered and arched and sweet little noises poured out unlike anything Pearl had heard from her before. 

Despite Pearl’s burning hot need, she couldn’t help but be overcome by a surge of affection. It was all just so vulnerable and honest, in that moment she might have fallen in love a bit. 

As Jasper gradually came down, she kept her eyes closed and breathed heavy, her arms quaking but still holding her up. Pearl huffed and puffed and squirmed against her to little avail. She had been _so close_ , and now it was slipping away and she desperately wanted it back. 

“ _Jasper_ ,” she whined, tugging at the back Jasper’s neck to try and draw her back in. 

Jasper’s eyes finally snapped open and she looked down at Pearl, her mouth closing and opening with an awkward stutter. Her face flushed darker than Pearl had ever seen it and she looked completely mortified. 

“I- uh,” she started. “Normally I- I didn’t mean to-”

Pearl wanted to be irritated about her own arousal ebbing away from its peak, but she had never seen Jasper like this—it was actually _cute_. Watching Jasper flounder with her self-imposed humiliation gave Pearl a bit of inspiration. Maybe she could stoke the fire in a different way this time.

She sighed dramatically and let her arms fall above her head in abandon. “Well after all that big talk I just thought you were actually going to be rough with me.” 

Jasper scowled and the deep, ruddy blush crept up her ears. She jabbed her thumb into one of the bruises she’d left on Pearl’s ribs and made a satisfied chuff when Pearl winced and inhaled sharply.

“Well of course it hurts when you do that,” Pearl squawked. She took a breath and started again. “What I mean is—” She hooked her ankles under Jasper’s ass and pulled her forward for one more satisfying graze of their clits. This time Jasper flinched and grunted through gritted teeth, clearly hypersensitive so soon after her release. “I’m still not done.” 

Amber eyes glanced down between them and back up, thick eyebrows furrowed in hesitation. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to keep doing that,” Pearl said as she caressed the strong line of Jasper’s jaw. Delicate fingers trailed lower, sweet and placid, until they seized Jasper’s chin and forced her face up. “I want to give you a taste of _my_ version of rough.”

Jasper’s throat bobbed as she swallowed and watched Pearl with dark, wide pupils. There seemed to be some kind of lingering spark, a low smolder settled in her, because it still drew out an involuntary twitch of her hips and her back dipped a fraction lower. 

“Of course, only if you think you can handle it,” Pearl added as she let go of Jasper’s chin and waved her hand dismissively. It couldn’t hurt to fan the flames a little more. 

“Oh, please. Just try me,” Jasper snorted, her mouth widening into a toothy grin. 

Pearl returned it with a smug smile of her own. She knew Jasper couldn’t back down from a challenge.

Without another word, she pushed herself out from under Jasper and stood. When Jasper moved to follow, Pearl grabbed the base of her skull and slammed her forehead into the ground. 

Jasper gasped in shock and braced her hands on the floor, but otherwise showed no further signs of resistance. She didn’t try to twist out of Pearl’s grip, she didn’t try to push herself up again, she didn’t even try to turn her head to look. _Good._

Pearl’s fingers combed up Jasper’s scalp and unraveled her ponytail with a few concise tugs to the twisted up hair. Loose, sandy white locks tumbled around Jasper’s head, effectively blocking her view. She leaned down to place a small kiss to the crown of her head, then grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it taut as a warning.

“You stay here. Understand?” 

At first there was no movement save the quick rise and fall of Jasper’s chest. Surely Jasper would not be so easily overcome, but just in case, Pearl relaxed the hand on her head and gently smoothed a particularly ornery swirl of hair. 

“You can just shake your head no if you want to stop, it’s okay,” she whispered. 

Finally, Jasper turned her head to look at Pearl with a wild, blazing stare. “I said,” she growled, her ferocity only betrayed by the slight hitch in her voice. “ _Try me_.” 

A fresh wave of excitement bubbled up and made energy tingle at Pearl’s fingertips, eager and itching to touch. _Very_ good. 

A smile spread across her lips, sweet as cyanide. She gave Jasper’s hair an affectionate pet, then used both hands to direct her forehead back to the floor. 

Up high on her toes, Pearl circled Jasper silently, first simply admiring her view. Then she began to reveal her position every few moments with a faint pass of her fingers over gentle curves and sinewy muscles, across the crimson ribbons that struck through apricot skin, down the lines of her bridged back and flexed shoulders. 

Jasper let out an irritable puff of breath, no doubt impatient to find out what secrets Pearl had in store. Her toes curled and the muscles in her calves twitched, anxious to move again. She really _didn’t_ sit still very often, did she? But Pearl knew no matter how agitated she may be, the anticipation only made it all the better. 

When she summoned an object from her gem, Pearl noted with great pleasure that all of Jasper’s restless movements came to a halt and she froze, waiting. Pearl twirled the object in her hands and gave it a small toss, feeling out its balance and weight. It had been far too long since she’d gotten to use this. 

It was a simple wooden paddle, covered in soft leather on both sides. She wasn’t about to use anything with too much bite yet—after all, Jasper was just starting out. 

Still not wanting to give anything away yet, Pearl used her foot to push down on the center of Jasper’s back between her shoulder blades. Jasper complied with the wordless command and arched her back to squish her chest to the floor, leaving her ass in the air and her hips canted up. 

“There’s a pretty girl.” 

The murmured praise left Pearl’s mouth before she had the chance to even think about it. She pressed her fingers to her lips and frowned at herself for the slip-up. Even though it had not been in Pearl’s plans to sweet talk her, it did have a satisfying effect—the honeyed words raised goosebumps on Jasper’s skin and pulled the smallest shudder from her lungs. 

Jasper seemed to realize she may have been heard, so she tried to disguise the sigh as another huff of annoyance. 

“I thought you were gonna show me wh- _ah!_ ” Jasper’s words were cut off with a yelp and the loud smack of leather to skin. 

The first one was very light, mostly gravity pulling the weight of the paddle down with Pearl’s arm, but the sound was always shocking, especially for someone unfamiliar with it. 

“Wha-what’re you—”

Pearl cut her off again with second light whack, and another noise of surprise tumbled out, but this time with a slight waver. Jasper’s fingers pressed hard into the floor and just as she was about to take another breath, Pearl pulled her arm back and swung down with real force. The paddle landed with an especially loud crack against Jasper’s skin, but her shout of pain easily overwhelmed it. 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got, Jasper,” Pearl said with a light tap to backs of her thighs. 

“N-uh-,” Jasper’s voice was hoarse and growly, and she balled her hands into fists. “‘S nothin’,” she muttered. The muscles in her shoulders and back tensed and shifted as she braced for the next one. 

True to her claim, all Pearl got was a little grunt from the next whack. Even the next, and the one after, Jasper only budged an inch at each hit and didn’t cry out. Pearl knew she was tough, so she had expected as much. 

But the secret to the paddle was not entirely about a tolerance for pain, although the gradual buildup of each smack on top of the last still offered its own type of gratification. The real aim was to hit places where it could reverberate further in, so it touched the sensitive space between her thighs without ever having to make physical contact. 

Of course, there was the psychological aspect as well—the obedience, the vulnerability, the anticipation that comes from not knowing where each fresh sting will come from or how hard it might be. Jasper had been forced into positions of dominance and control all her life, it was no surprise she easily melted into the relief of letting someone else be in charge for once. 

Once Pearl counted up to seventeen harsh thwacks of her paddle, she finally began to see the results she’d hoped for. Jasper’s breathing was heavy, her muscles relaxed, her back arched deep and her hips tilted back to meet the next swift crack of pleasure and pain awaiting her. 

Soft orange skin grew ruddy and flushed all down her ass and just slightly at her upper thighs. Her arousal was made increasingly obvious by the ever-growing trail of slick dripping between her legs. Gasps and short, quiet moans replaced her previous grunts of discomfort. 

“How’s my bruised little peach doing?” Pearl asked, taking a break from the rough smacks to trace cool fingers up Jasper’s tender skin. She had to stifle the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth—the gradient of colors really did make Jasper look like a peach. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, indescribable fondness blended into her lust at the whole scene. Seeing such a tough, headstrong warrior so open and receptive was really getting to her. 

Jasper let out a soft noise, like a grumble mixed with a purr. Pearl allowed herself a small grin and gently tapped the paddle to Jasper’s hip before returning it to her gem and summoning something new. It was a custom toy she was proud to have created with Bismuth, specially designed with angled slopes, flexible ridges, and varied thickness along the length to perfectly accommodate a bigger gem. She fixed it in place by weaving shimmering, smooth ropes around its base, under her thighs, then over her hips in a practiced, elegant pattern. 

“Sit up,” Pearl ordered. She couldn’t let herself get soft after she’d talked herself up so much earlier. 

There was a quiet groan from behind curtains of hair and strong arm muscles stirred to life as Jasper began to try and right herself. She struggled for a moment, a subtle tremor passing through her body. No, too slow.

Pearl planted a foot to the gentle rise of Jasper’s hip and shoved her to the floor with a thud. The next part she knew would take a tremendous burst of strength, but it wasn’t as if Pearl hadn’t lifted full-size quartzes before on occasion. Lithe fingers wound into the roots of thick, fluffy hair and Pearl yanked Jasper’s entire upper body off the floor to a sitting position with one merciless pull. 

A gasp and an awkward squeak rasped from Jasper’s throat, and she looked up at Pearl with heavy eyes almost completely consumed with the deepest jet black and a thin ring of blazing gold. Her skin was tacky with sweat and strands of hair stuck to her flushed face, and it sent a primal surge of heat to Pearl’s belly. 

“When I tell you to do something, you do it,” she said with another tug to Jasper’s hair. 

Jasper nodded, her eyebrows knitted and her lips just barely parted in a shaky gust of air. 

“Good.” Pearl let go of the vice grip she had on Jasper’s hair and gave her a loving pet. Just as she’d asked, Jasper remained sitting and held herself up on wobbly arms. The short moment of affection ended when gentle hands became harsh once more and grabbed Jasper’s chin to force her head up. “Now open up.” 

There was a moment of hesitance, desirous eyes flicking towards Pearl’s hips for the first time since Jasper was pulled up before the realization hit. She swallowed and looked at Pearl again, the question and silent plea obvious in her features. 

“Come on, you know what to do,” Pearl purred, pushing the tip against soft lips pouted in a weak show of defiance. “Suck it.” 

It did not take any further convincing. Jasper opened her mouth, taking just a couple inches of the head at first. She watched Pearl with eyes that burned fiercely, the humiliation that comes from such enthusiastic submission indistinguishable from the syrupy lust so tightly bound to it. 

Pearl placed a heavy hand atop Jasper’s head, both as wordless praise and a reminder of who was in charge. She pushed her hips forward, watching more of the shaft disappear behind pretty tangerine lips, the ridges on the underside gently scraping against sharp teeth. 

More than half-way down, the thickness and length inevitably began to give her trouble and Jasper grunted around the length, her gaze shifting to what was left of it. With a quiet hum and a minor adjustment to her position, she bobbed her head, taking the full length down to the base before retreating once more. She looked back to Pearl for approval and dipped her head in the same way, her cheeks flushed dark and her lips glossy with excess saliva. 

Pearl smirked and combed fingers through Jasper’s hair, moving stray pieces away from her face. Even though it wasn’t actually her own and even though the only sensation was the pressure of the base against her pelvis and the brush of Jasper’s hair against her thighs, liquid fire swirled in her belly and licked up her spine. She rocked her hips into Jasper’s mouth in tandem with her motions, truly impressed by her resolve. 

“Good girl,” Pearl murmured, once again letting the words pass her lips without a second thought. 

Jasper’s movements wavered and her eyes slipped closed, a gravelly moan in the back of her throat from those two sweet words. Massive, warm hands found their way to Pearl’s legs and pawed up her backside, greedy fingers squeezing at her and finding their way into the wet crease of her thighs. 

Pearl’s body jolted at the thick press of fingers so close to where she needed them most, and oh, how she wanted to fall limp into Jasper’s impossibly strong arms and let those glorious fingers do their work, but she still had a point to prove. She shoved Jasper’s head away and swatted the offending hands until they let her go. 

Jasper’s eyes widened and she gasped as her mouth was suddenly free, a line of drool dripping down her chin. 

“Who said you could do that?” Pearl snapped, her voice breathy and not quite as forceful as she’d wanted it to be. 

Those perfectly curved lips twisted into a cheeky smile and she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She _knew_ she’d had an affect on Pearl, and she was smug as could be about it. 

In a snap decision, Pearl lunged at Jasper, wrapped as much of her hand as she could around her throat, and pinned her to the ground. Jasper let out a choked squeak and flinched against the force, but her fanged grin only widened as she gasped to take a breath. 

“Fuck me,” she rasped, her body trembling in anticipation. 

The husky, quiet words were like a bolt of electricity through Pearl’s body. She knew she’d been wet all along, but in that moment she noticed that the building well of slick had started to drip down her thigh. The ache in her cunt was unbearable and all she wanted was to feel Jasper stuffing her full and fucking her till she screamed, but at the same time _she_ wanted to do that to Jasper. 

So she bit the inside of her cheek and reigned in her desire one last time to finish what she’d started. She huffed and gave Jasper’s throat another rough squeeze before letting go and scooting down to hips easily twice as wide as her own. Jasper was on her side, legs resting one on top of the other, so Pearl promptly hitched the top leg over her shoulder, straddling the inside of Jasper’s open thigh. 

Jasper tilted her hips even further open, the leg lifted and resting against Pearl shaking, both from excitement and the effort of holding herself in place. She planted her hands on the floor and peeked at Pearl from over her shoulder with a sultry gaze.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she repeated. She said it like a challenge. 

With one sharp snap of her hips, Pearl buried the length of the expertly designed cock into Jasper until she felt the velvety squish of hot, wet labia meet her skin. Jasper collapsed onto the floor with a wheeze, unable to hold herself up from the intensity of it. Pearl knew exactly how this dildo worked—pliant ridges stretched her entrance going in and tugged at it pulling out, bumps spiraled down the length and dragged across the most sensitive places inside, even the tip was designed to sit at just the right angle when fully in. 

Pearl withdrew it slowly and watched every flare resist leaving the tight squeeze of Jasper’s cunt before popping out, a gratuitous amount of slick dragged out with them. Jasper’s back arched and her chest heaved as she panted at the painfully slow retreat, every tiny detail making itself known. And then with no warning Pearl slammed her hips forward, fully sheathed again. The lewd squelch of sappy, wet folds splitting open and yielding to her made Pearl shiver and bite her lip, but the throaty moan wrenched from deep in Jasper’s chest was even better. 

More, she wanted to hear more, see more, she wanted to consume it all. She repositioned herself even further into the crux of Jasper’s thighs and thrust in again and again, impatient and barely able to make herself pull out more than half the length at a time. Her own arousal skimmed over the sturdy muscle of Jasper’s leg each time she moved and tiny noises of her own got caught in her throat. Though, they were easily drowned out by the frantic gasps and whimpers from Jasper as Pearl drove into her quicker than she could recover. 

“Pearl, _Pearl—_ ” Jasper said, incoherent and wracked with ecstasy. 

“Look at me. Let me see your face.” 

With nothing more than a thin whine, Jasper twisted her torso so her back was to the floor again, her stomach and breasts open and her hair fallen behind her shoulders away from her face. And oh, _her face_. Flushed cheeks and lidded hazy eyes, sweat glistening at her forehead and along her jaw, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. It stole Pearl’s breath away, it seared lust into her belly and made fire roar in her cheeks. Stars, how did she do that? 

Pearl slid her fingers between swollen outer lips and circled Jasper’s clit, determined and quick. She watched Jasper’s face twist into what looked like agony but was only pure bliss. Her back snapped forward and her hips spasmed and she tossed her head back in wild, desperate sobs as she barreled over the edge one last time. Spurts of liquid splashed against Pearl’s hips, and she kept her pace to draw it out as long as possible. The powerful body beneath her twisted and writhed, the tight clench of Jasper’s inner walls making it impossible to move. 

Then, bit by bit, her body unwound as she melted into her second afterglow. Jasper groaned between heavy breaths and squirmed weakly against the thick weight still pressed deep inside. 

Pearl gave Jasper’s leg a pat before she eased it off her shoulder and pulled out. Her gaze wandered over the beautifully sculpted body that lay supine in front of her, muscles slack and stretched out, chest rising and falling in steady, slowing breaths. 

As lovely as her view was, the ever growing heat that had been building up panged between her thighs and refused to be forgotten. It almost made it hard to breathe, suffocating in her own ocean of lust that churned under the surface and pooled at her cunt, impossible to ignore. Usually Pearl got off in the process of dominating another gem one way or another, but as she looked at Jasper’s relaxed form she realized she may have made herself wait too long this time. 

She brought a hand to her face and bit her finger as her other hand fumbled with the ropes still encircling her hips. Once she got it all off she could just lean against Jasper and use her own fingers and—

A low growl and a blur of orange and white ripped through the air as Jasper shoved herself upright, shredded the ropes with two swipes of her claws, and hoisted Pearl into her lap. Pearl yelped from the shock of pain at her throat as Jasper’s fangs sank into the already bruised flesh of her neck and held her there. Pearl’s knees dug into Jasper’s thighs from the awkward position, but Jasper couldn’t seem to care less. 

A large hand forced its way between narrow thighs and there was a moment of panic that vicious claws might dig into Pearl’s most sensitive skin, but all she felt was the thick press of blunt fingers, spreading her open and gliding over the split of her sex. Pearl gasped and jolted as if she’d been struck, the smooth path traced around her clit almost more than she could bear. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Jasper’s head and she gripped the fluffy hair under her hands like a lifeline, unable to stop her erratic panting as her body finally got what it so desperate for. 

Jasper’s other arm wrapped around her waist and held her in place as the teeth at her throat became soft lips instead, caressing her tender skin. 

“Relax,” Jasper whispered into the crook of her neck.

Pearl shuddered as Jasper’s voice reverberated against her jaw and brushed up her ear, silky and low. It was impossible to relax though, especially with one of those fingers making its way further down the line of her cunt and nudging into her. Pearl’s legs trembled and she tilted her hips as much as the sturdy arm around her waist would allow, and finally, graciously, Jasper pushed inside, so slow and smooth Pearl thought she would cry. 

Those fingers, stars, Pearl knew they were big but even just one gave her a stretch. She ground her hips down to try and get more movement and Jasper understood, crooking her finger up and rubbing the rough patch within. Stars filled her vision and she tossed her head back, nothing more than a strangled cry able to escape. Then another finger pressed in, and then a third, and the stretch was almost unbearable until all three curled inside her at once. 

Uncontrollable moans poured forth and her hips bucked of their own accord as Jasper worked her fingers in Pearl, first just rubbing inside, then thrusting in and out with tremendous force as her palm ground against Pearl’s clit. Each new rough push of Jasper’s fingers knocked the wind out of Pearl and left her incapacitated, shaking and holding onto anything she could grip. The pressure built up higher and tighter, raking fiery lust across feverish skin and swirling molten heat between her hips only to drip into Jasper’s hand as viscous slick. 

The arm that was wrapped around Pearl’s waist loosened, a firm hand instead taking its place. It slowly slid down the dip of her back, over the curve of her butt, then nudged between her legs. Pearl’s breath hitched as one finger from the front slid out only for the one from the back to slip in. She would have asked what this was about if she could still speak, but she had a feeling she already knew. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when those two fingers switched places again and the newly slippery one dragged excess slick up her perineum to the tight ring of muscle in back. Full lips kissed at her neck and Jasper moved her front hand to circle Pearl’s clit with her thumb as she carefully slid a finger into Pearl’s ass, much easier than Pearl could have ever imagined. 

It just barely stung for a moment at first, but once the tip of Jasper’s finger was in, the rest only gave her a delicious stretch and warming friction at her opening as Jasper pushed in. All sorts of needy whimpers and moans fell unbidden from Pearl’s lips, and it was all she could do except writhe on top of the hands holding her up from inside. 

Once Jasper began to move her fingers together, Pearl came undone. As soon as the tightness on one side eased she was pushed to her limits at the other. Steady fingers pumped in and out at alternate intervals, constantly stimulating opposite sides, pushing and pulling against each other. The skilled beckoning motion Jasper has down to an art raked across every inch of sensitive flesh along her upper walls, the thumb at her clit never skipping a beat. It felt like she was coming apart at the seams, ravaged and split open by ruthless yet attentive hands.

No matter how much Pearl wished it could continue forever, she jerked and twisted in Jasper’s arms with a wild howl, liquid gushing between her thighs in torrents. The finger in back steadily pulled out as she came, tugging at her rim just enough to send her into second dizzying orgasm before the first had barely come down. Her cunt clenched and spasmed around what was buried inside, not wanting to let go. 

The intensity of it gradually started to wane, but still Jasper didn’t pull out completely. The world tilted for a moment and Pearl found herself on her back, Jasper looming over her and cascades of disheveled hair framing her face. She had a warm expression Pearl had never even thought such sharp features could make. Gentle eyes, a relaxed jaw, lips curved into the softest smile. 

She started moving her fingers inside once more, this time languid and slow. Pearl’s breath hitched and she held tight onto Jasper’s neck, letting her legs fall open even further to let her in. Jasper reached deep and scissored her fingers, stretching and exploring the heat she was offered. 

“ _Jasper_ ,” she whispered. 

Jasper’s smile widened a fraction and she curled her fingers again, rubbing in velvety smooth, leisurely strokes until she drew out one more climax. It was deep and consuming, overtaking Pearl in a slow burn, so different from the frantic intensity before. One more throaty moan slipped out as she came, unsteady and full of emotions she couldn’t give a name. 

And then finally, it was over. Pearl sighed in contentment as the pressure eased and fingers withdrew, her body fully able to relax. Jasper flopped onto her side next to Pearl and wiped her fingers on the back of her hip before resting a hand on Pearl’s stomach. 

“So...” she started, almost a bit awkward. “You do actually like me, right?”

Pearl couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. After all that she still wasn’t sure? 

“Yes, of course I like you,” she said, cuddling into the perfect scoop the curve of Jasper’s body made for her. “You really know how to get on my nerves sometimes, but stars, I really like you a lot. It’s hard not to.” 

Jasper let out a little hum and rested her chin on Pearl’s head. “I mean… I kind of annoy you on purpose sometimes.” 

Pearl pushed herself away to look at Jasper in confusion. “What?”

“Well I,” she said, heat creeping further up her face. “I just want you to look at me or talk to me, you know? And Amethyst said I was being super obvious so I thought you already knew I was into you.” 

Pearl shook her head, still in disbelief. Thinking back it _did_ seem obvious. She knew how quartzes were, how did she never realize? And why hadn’t Amethyst just _told_ her? 

“Oh for goodness sake,” she said as she took Jasper’s face into her hands. “I’m hardly ever _not_ looking at you and I’m happy to talk to you if you just ask.” 

The cheeks under her fingers burned and Jasper looked at her with a sheepish grin. Pearl leaned forward with a smile of her own and stole a brief kiss before tucking back into Jasper’s arms. 

“Now let me take a nap, I haven’t been fucked like that in as long as I can remember.”

Jasper let out a faux gasp of surprise. “Pearl, you said fuck.” 

Pearl snorted and nuzzled her face into the plush of Jasper’s breasts, cozy and warm. A soft, rumbling chuckle came from overhead as Jasper slung an arm over Pearl, tucking her close. 

**Author's Note:**

> hooray, new fic!! my gosh it feels like it's been forever! this actually got written pretty quickly during a Very Challenging period of time where i was healing from a medical procedure and couldnt fuck :^))) SO THATS WHY ROUGH LMAO, that frustrated horny energy really motivated me lol. 
> 
> you can see my art for this fic on tumblr at https://jasker.tumblr.com/post/186346849551 and on twitter at https://twitter.com/jaskerart/status/1151382074109988864 💕
> 
> as always thanks for enjoying, and an especially huge thanks to my beta, healmycorruption/@nose_quartz on twitter! she's just generally the actual best and a huge support uvu


End file.
